Off To See the Wizard
by Musical Intervention
Summary: "Kids, the trip was half over when something happened that would change my friends' views of me forever." The gang is halfway to Portland when Ted lets slip that he's never seen "The Wizard of Oz." When a freak wind storm lands them in Jewelville, strange coincidences start to occur... Written in screenplay format.


**A/N:** I do not own "How I Met Your Mother" nor do I own _The Wizard of Oz_. Although, that would be sick.

This was written as part of a contest. My friend picked _The Wizard_ and I picked HIMYM and we each had to write a crossover. The goal is to get as many views as possible and positive reviews, my dear friends, are worth ten views. I would very much like to beat him. And, for that, I need your help.

To any of you who are simply reading this, I say thank you very, very much. To any of you who share it with your friends, in the hopes that I will win (or just because they'd like it), I say I love you very, very much. And to those of you who review it, a character of your choice from HIMYM or _Wizard of Oz_ will be brought to life, caught, and carried to your place of residence for you to do...whatever you wish to/with them.*

Also, if any of you are readers of "Sentiment," please note that this screenplay took up a large chunk of my week, but an update is coming soon.

Thanks again! I love you all!

* This statement may or may not be a lie.

* * *

FADE IN:

**INT. PLANE - DAY**

A crowded airplane at midday. There are rows of double seats on either side of an aisle. Passengers are engaged in a variety of activities, some TALKING loudly while others read quietly, stare at movie screens, or play with handheld devices. Out of sight, a baby begins CRYING.

**FUTURE TED (NARRATION)**

Kids, there comes a time in every man's life when he learns an important lesson about friendship. That time came for me in the fall of 2010.

TED sits in an aisle seat near the back of the plane, beside a YOUNG GIRL who has fallen asleep on his arm. He struggles, attempting to reach a bag at his feet, but he cannot move without waking the girl. He uses his feet to lift the bag, craning forward in his seat, and is just about to touch it when a booming LAUGH comes from the seat behind him. He jumps, dropping the bag with a CLATTER, and looks guiltily at the girl.

**FUTURE TED (NARRATION)(CNT'D)**

Your Aunt Lily, Uncle Marshall, and I were flying to Portland for our friends' wedding. We'd met Christine and Eric in college and, though they lived thousands of miles away, we'd managed to keep in touch with them.

MARSHALL sits in front of Ted, LAUGHING hysterically at the in-seat movie screen. He sits beside LILY who, like him, has a pair of thin, black headphones in her ears. Also like him, she is smiling.

**FUTURE TED (NARRATION)****(CNT'D)**

Your Uncle Barney was a great appreciator of weddings...

**INT. BAR - DAY (FLASHBACK)**

Ted and Marshall sit in their usual booth at a crowded bar, holding bottles of beer and TALKING quietly. The door opens and BARNEY barges in, wearing a fancy suit and holding a slightly crushed bouquet. He approaches the others, waving the flowers triumphantly.

**BARNEY**

I love weddings.

**MARSHALL**

What? Aren't you the one who hates the entire concept of marriage?

**BARNEY**

(without missing a beat)

Yes. Matrimony is an evil female plot designed to force men into bad sex for indefinite amounts of time. Weddings, however, are _awesome_. Drunk bridesmaids, jealous sisters looking for comfort, and when they catch one of these, (holds up bouquet) they become instant sex machines.

Marshall and Ted look at him, dubiously.

**BARNEY ****(CNT'D)**

I just had my way with (counting on fingers) not one, not two, not three, but_ four_ bridesmaids. In the honeymoon suite. _Bam_.

He holds out his fist for both Marshall and Ted to bump. They oblige.

**INT. PLANE - DAY (PRESENT)**

Barney sits in the seat behind Ted and has fallen asleep with his head on ROBIN's shoulder. He SNORES lightly, while MUTTERING occasional obscene phrases.

**BARNEY**

You want me to put the bouquet _where_?

**FUTURE TED (NARRATION)**

...so he came along as Lily's plus one. Your Aunt Robin had just broken up with her boyfriend, Djibouti. (pauses, chuckles) I know, it's an awful name. But the point is that she was sad about the way things ended and we thought she needed some time away from the city.

Robin is reading _Cosmopolitan_ magazine. She flips to a page titled '_How I Knew I Was In LOOOVE!_' Looking disgusted, she SIGHS and shakes her shoulder so Barney's head slips off.

**BARNEY**

(waking up)

Whoa, whoa, where'd the garter go?

**FUTURE TED (NARRATION)**

We were about halfway to Portland when something happened that would change my friends' opinions of me...forever.

Marshall LAUGHS again and is accompanied by a quieter LAUGH from Lily.

Ted leans sideways to see his friends, forcing the Young Girl to slump farther into him.

**TED**

(whispering)

Marshall. What's so funny?

**MARSHALL**

(gestures to screen)

It's just the Cowardly Lion. He's _hilarious_.

**LILY**

"King of the Forest" gets him every time. He used to make me sing it to him whenever he had a bad day.

**MARSHALL**

_Lily!_ You're not supposed to _tell_ people that.

**LILY**

Aw, I'm sorry, Little Lion. Would you like me to sing to you and make it better?

Marshall HUMPHS and turns back to the screen.

Ted has been watching the exchange in confusion, glancing between his friends and the television, uncomprehendingly.

**TED**

Guys, what movie are you talking about?

**MARSHALL**

Ted! How could you forget what the Cowardly Lion's from?

**LILY**

Maybe this will jog your memory. (adopting a high, cackling voice) _I'll get you, my pretty. And your little dog, too!_

Marshall laughs. Ted's face remains blank.

**TED**

Sorry, guys. Still no idea.

**MARSHALL**

Wait, Ted. Don't tell me you've never seen the -

**ROBIN**

(leaning forward to interrupt)

Ted's never seen _The Wizard of Oz_.

Marshall and Lily gape in astonishment.

**FUTURE TED (NARRATION)**

Now, kids, you have to understand that, as a child, I found _The Wizard of Oz_ quite terrifying...

**INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**

A dimly-lit living room with a faded couch and coffee table, both shoved against a wall. Ten six-year-olds, including YOUNG HEATHER, lie sprawled on a shag carpet, watching an old-fashioned TV set. The sound of sinister SINGING comes from the television.

YOUNG TED enters.

**YOUNG TED**

Hey, guys! What are you watching? (peering at TV, sounding more panicked with each question) Why...why are those guys so scary-looking? Why are they marching like that? Why are they singing? (beginning to cry) _MOM!_

**INT. PLANE - DAY**

**ROBIN**

And to this day, he's been too scared to watch it again.

**TED**

(glaring at her)

Thanks a lot.

**YOUNG GIRL**

(waking up for a moment)

You're afraid of _The Wizard of Oz_? Pussy.

She looks at Ted in disgust, removes her head from his shoulder, and leans against the window, instead.

**TED**

Well, I'm sure I wouldn't be afraid of it _now_.

**ROBIN**

Why don't you watch it then?

**TED**

(shaking head violently)

No, I'm...I'm good.

**MARSHALL**

Come on, Ted. Even _I'm_ not scared of the Wicked Witch.

**LILY**

I just can't believe you've never seen it! You've missed out on so many classic moments.

**MARSHALL**

Like when Toto jumps out of Mrs. Gulch's basket.

**LILY**

Or when the Tin Man asks for his "oil can."

**ROBIN**

Or when Dorothy says goodbye to the Scarecrow. I cry every time.

Marshall and Lily nod in agreement.

**TED**

Guys, I'm sorry. It was just never my kind of movie.

**BARNEY**

(suddenly appearing beside Robin)

Pussy.

**LILY**

(ignoring this)

And what about all the classic songs?

**MARSHALL**

If I Only Had A Brain!

**BARNEY**

If I Only Had a Boner!

**LILY**

Somewhere Over The Rainbow!

**BARNEY**

Somewhere _Under My_ Rainbow.

**MARSHALL**

Ding Dong, The Witch Is Dead?

**BARNEY**

Ding Dong, Who's This Bitch in my Bed?

**LILY**

(rounding on Barney)

What movie have _you_ been watching?

**BARNEY**

_The Wizard of Oz_ pornographic collector's DVD, circa 1985, Penthouse members only.

He ignores his friends' looks of disgust.

**BARNEY (CNT'D)**

What? I'm not the one who hasn't seen The Wizard of Oz.

The others begin CHATTERING, their voices combining to form an incomprehensible RUMBLE. Ted lets out a SIGH and attempts to ignore them by looking out the window. The Young Girl opens one eye and glares at him. Alarmed, he turns back to his friends.

**TED**

Look, guys, I -

Before he can finish, there is a shrill TONE from the speakers and the PILOT begins to talk.

**PILOT**

Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. I regret to inform you that a large wind storm has developed between here and Portland and, unfortunately, we will be unable to fly through it. We will be landing at the nearest airport to await safer conditions, likely until tomorrow morning. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

**MARSHALL**

Aw, man!

**LILY**

We're going to miss the wedding!

**BARNEY**

No! I can't miss all the hot, drunk, desperate chicks! (stands up) I'm so angry I think I'll go (pauses) read a magazine.

Barney climbs over an irritated Robin while the others look at each other, dismayed. They begin TALKING in low, upset voices and their complaints join the overall GRUMBLE of the crowd.

**PILOT**

Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot again. I have turned on the 'Fasten Seatbelts' sign as we will be descending soon. If you could all return to your seats, we will be landing in Jewelville in the next half hour.

**ROBIN**

(fastening her seatbelt)

Jewelville? I've never even heard of that.

**LILY**

Me either.

Barney hurries down the aisle, coming from the direction of the bathroom, and stops in front of his friends.

**BARNEY**

(casually)

I guess I will be seeing _you_ suckers tomorrow. I just met Cindy, a canine enthusiast, who wants to spend our layover...laying me over.

Barney winks at them before going back the way he came.

**TED**

Well, I hope the rest of us can find something to do.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

**INT. HOTEL ROOM - TWILIGHT**

A mostly empty hotel room with two double beds, a threadbare armchair, and a television set. A pair of masculine-looking suitcases are propped against the wall and the sound of RUNNING WATER can be heard from the bathroom.

Ted sits on one of the beds, watching despondently as Lily SPEAKS into a cell phone. Robin lounges in the armchair, playing with her iPhone, letting out an angry SIGH every few seconds.

**LILY**

(into phone)

Yeah, I know. We were all looking forward to _being_ there. (pauses, listening) Okay, I'll tell them. Have a great wedding. (pauses) Of course, you too. Alright, sorry again! We'll see you tomorrow.

Lily hangs up the phone and turns to look at Ted, just as Marshall exits the bathroom.

**LILY (CNT'D)**

Christine wants us to do something fun while we're stuck here.

**ROBIN**

Lily, I've been looking for something to do _period_ for over an hour. There's nothing here but two museums and an old movie theater.

**MARSHALL**

That's not true. I saw a sign in the lobby for this community garden. It has a skate park and everything.

Robin glares and begins MUTTERING under her breath. Marshall looks confused.

**MARSHALL (CNT'D)**

What? What did I say?

**LILY**

Gardens remind her of Djibouti.

All, except Robin, begin SNIGGERING.

**ROBIN**

Guys! His parents were missionaries in Africa. It's how they met.

The SNIGGERING continues.

**ROBIN (CNT'D)**

Fine. Well, I'm going to check out the Jewelville Museum of Romantic Art, so enjoy your little pick-on-the-guy-I-broke-up-with party.

She exits without a backward glance. The others' LAUGHTER stops a moment later.

**MARSHALL**

Well, I guess I'll go check out that skate park. (pauses, looking at Lily) You coming?

**LILY**

Of course, baby. What are you going to do, Ted?

**TED**

(shrugs)

I actually have this book that I've been wanting to read. It's all about the Art Nouveau period and how it influenced William Hosking's work on the Monument of -

Marshall makes a SNORING sound and opens the door. Lily follows him out.

**LILY**

Bye, Ted!

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

**INT. HOTEL ROOM - TWO HOURS LATER**

Ted is sprawled across the same hotel bed, reading a grayish book with extremely small print. After flipping the page, he SIGHS and crosses his legs. Ten seconds later, he uncrosses them and sits up. After ten more seconds, he shuts the book.

He leans towards a wooden nightstand and rummages through a pile of papers, selecting one with a brightly-colored heading. He looks closer.

The heading advertises a showing of _The Wizard of Oz_ at the Jewelville Classics Theater. Showtimes are 4, 6, and 9. The theater is on the corner of "Yellow" and "Bricke."

Ted looks at his watch and sees that it is 8 PM.

**TED**

Hmm...

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

**EXT. JEWELVILLE CENTER - NIGHT**

A quaint town square, filled with brick buildings and old-fashioned oil lamps. Townspeople and tourists mill about, passing five or six parked cars and an empty, paved street.

Ted is among them, examining the buildings and their architecture. He carries a printed map and, as he rounds a corner, glances down at it. He is distracted and does not notice Lily standing completely still before him. He walks into her.

**TED**

(startled)

Sorry! I didn't see you there. (pauses, realizing who she is) Lily?

Lily looks at him blankly for a moment, then goes back to staring at the street.

**TED (CNT'D)**

Lily, what are you doing out here? Where's Marshall?

**LILY**

(turning back to face him, obviously confused)

Who's Marshall? Who are you?

Ted, alarmed now, takes a step closer to her and puts his hands around her shoulders.

**TED**

Lily, it's me, Ted. Don't you remember me?

She shakes her head.

**LILY**

I don't remember anything, not even my own name. The only thing I can remember is this...strange, skinny man who never saw _The Wizard of Oz_.

**FUTURE TED (NARRATION)**

So I did what any responsible adult in my situation would do. I took her to the hospital. Only the Jewelville Hospital closed at 7 PM. The only doctor that was open was a -

**INT. VETERINARIAN'S OFFICE - NIGHT**

The camera pans out from a large, glass door labeled "VETERINARIAN'S OFFICE."

A VET in a long, white coat looks over Lily, who has been sitting on a metal, examination table. Behind them, Ted paces nervously, watching the Vet take his friend's temperature, shine a flashlight into her eyes, and press his fingers to her temples.

**TED**

Is she going to be okay, Doctor?

**VET**

How would I know? I'm only certified for cats and dogs.

When he catches sight of Ted's face, his expression softens.

**VET (CNT'D)**

Yeah, she'll be fine. There's no serious damage to her brain. The best thing to do now is just...try to jog her memory. Can you think of anything that might help?

Ted studies the ground, contemplating the Vet's question. After a few seconds, he looks up.

**TED**

You know, I think I've got just the thing. (to Lily) Do you want to come see _The Wizard of Oz_ with me?

**LILY**

Will it help me remember?

Ted looks at the Vet.

**VET**

(shrugs)

It might.

**LILY**

Then sure! (to Ted) What's your name again?

**TED**

Ted.

**LILY**

Ted...take me to see _The Wizard_.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

**INT. ART MUSEUM - NIGHT**

A small room, completely covered with artwork. There are various statues, carvings, paintings, and sketches, arranged in all manner of display cases and frames. While each one is unique, all the pictures depict some aspect of love or coupledom.

**FUTURE TED (NARRATION)**

While I was trying to sort out Aunt Lily's amnesia, your Aunt Robin had finally found the Jewelville Museum of Romantic Art.

Robin is the only person in the room. She is standing next to one of the sculptures, which shows an abstractly formed couple in a particularly sensual embrace.

**FUTURE TED (NARRATION) (CNT'D)**

Contrary to what tourists thought, the MRA did not show art from the Romantic _period_. Its displays focused on romantic, the_ adjective_. If the subject of a piece was not romance, the MRA did not want it.

Robin looks around at the other paintings, her expression growing increasingly despondent.

**FUTURE TED (NARRATION) (CNT'D)**

You can imagine your Aunt Robin's disappointment.

Robin has stopped before a humongous mural, taking up an entire wall, of a young couple holding hands. In place of hair, words hang from their heads, each spelling out some variation of "love" or "forever." Robin stares at it for a moment.

**ROBIN**

(fuming)

I can't_ believe_ this!

She flees from the room.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

**EXT. JEWELVILLE STREET - NIGHT**

Ted is leading Lily down another street, this one much darker and emptier than the town center. He is obviously lost, glancing down at the map every few seconds. Lily, on the other hand, seems completely content. She follows Ted, happily dazed.

**TED**

I don't suppose you remember how to find the garden Marshall went to?

**LILY**

(thoughtfully)

Well...it might have been _that_ way.

She points in the direction they're headed and Ted nods, proud of himself.

**LILY (CNT'D)**

(cupping her chin)

Or...it could've also been _that_ way.

She points in the opposite direction and Ted SIGHS.

**TED**

I guess we'll run into something eventually. How big can Jewelville be?

He continues walking forward and Lily follows, without complaint. They pass a small building labelled "Museum of Romantic Art" but neither of them notice it until its doors fly open and Robin runs out, PANTING.

**ROBIN**

(wildly)

I can't look anymore! Don't they know that not _everyone_ feels love like that?

**TED**

Robin?

Robin looks up, still in the throes of her intense emotion, but the sight of her friends calms her slightly.

**ROBIN**

Ted, Lily, thank god. I couldn't take it anymore. I just felt so...heartless.

**LILY**

Hi! I'm...(pauses, realizing she doesn't know) I forgot again. What's _your_ name?

**TED**

Lily, this is Robin. She's your best friend.

Robin looks startled.

**TED (CNT'D)**

(to Robin)

She has amnesia. I'm not sure what happened, but we're trying to jog her memory.

**ROBIN**

How?

Before Ted can answer, a MAN and WOMAN exit the museum, arm in arm. They wear matching scarves and make COOING noises at one another as they pass Ted, Robin, and Lily.

**MAN**

I love _you_ the most.

**WOMAN**

No, I love _you_ the most!

**MAN**

I would never, ever, _ever_ break up with you. Ever.

They round the corner, GIGGLING.

Robin lets out a SCREAM of frustration.

**ROBIN**

(yelling up at the sky)

Okay world, I get the message now! I'm a heartless bitch, who cannot handle a relationship for more than two weeks. Are you happy now?

**TED**

Robin, I -

**ROBIN**

(interrupting)

It's no use, Ted. It's true. Things were going great with Djibouti, but I -

She cuts off when Ted and Lily begin CHUCKLING

**LILY**

I don't know why that's so funny, but it is.

**ROBIN**

(sighs)

I don't think I've ever _really_ gotten emotional about anyone before. About any_thing_.

Ted reaches out, trying to comfort her, but Robin steps away from his embrace. He looks worried for a moment, but then an idea occurs to him.

**TED**

That's not true.

**ROBIN**

What? Yes it is. I've never -

**TED**

Didn't you say that, every time Dorothy says goodbye to the Scarecrow, you cry?

**ROBIN**

(uncomprehending)

Yes, but -

**TED**

You feel emotion when you're watching _The Wizard of Oz_! And, as it so happens, we're going to the theater now to fix Lily's memory.

**LILY**

Maybe _The Wizard_ will fix you, too!

**ROBIN**

(brightening substantially)

That's actually a great idea. Let's go.

As they are turning a corner, they pass the couple from before, making out furiously against a brick building. Robin rolls her eyes.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

**EXT. JEWELVILLE COMMUNITY GARDEN - NIGHT**

A dark, tree-lined path in the center of a small park. Light from the occasional oil lamp makes strange shapes stand out in the distance; in the daylight, they would probably be bushes, flowers, and more trees. There is a distinct glow from farther down the path, as if there are many spotlights there, and it is for this glow that Ted, Lily, and Robin are heading.

Robin's expression is a combination of residual sadness and determination while Lily continues to look cheerfully dull. Ted, at the front of their group, is walking purposefully, although he seems somewhat bothered by the night's events.

**TED**

(conversationally)

Well, it seems like we found the garden. Yellow and Bricke should be...(pauses, looking at map) Right past the skate park?

**LILY**

Do you think that's the skate park up there?

She gestures to the bright lights but, before either of her friends can answer, they are distracted by the sound of loud, obnoxious CRYING from behind one of the trees.

**TED**

Guys, do you hear that?

**ROBIN**

(nervously)

Yeah, I hear it.

She and Ted creep closer to one another, clearly afraid of the CRYING's source, but Lily is oblivious to their fears. She steps closer to the tree.

**LILY**

Hello?

**VOICE**

Go away!

**TED**

Wait, I know that voice. (pauses) Marshall?

The CRYING increases in volume.

**TED (CNT'D)**

Marshall, we know it's you. Come out and tell us what's wrong.

**MARSHALL**

(still out of sight)

Tell you what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! (sobs) I can't do _anything_ right!

**ROBIN**

What are you talking about, Marshall?

**MARSHALL**

I'm just too...(sobs again) _cowardly_!

**TED**

What were you trying to do that you're too cowardly for?

Marshall finally emerges from behind the tree, SNIFFLING as he steps under an oil lamp. He is attired in all manner of rollerblading gear, including rollerblades, knee pads, elbow pads, gloves, and a helmet. They are all brightly-colored, about three sizes too small, and look ridiculous on him.

Ted and Robin try to smother LAUGHTER, while Lily looks on in interest.

**LILY**

What are you wearing, large man?

Marshall takes one look at her and SOBS again.

**LILY**

Why are you crying?

Marshall tries to embrace her, but one of his rollerblades begins moving and he lets out a girlish SCREAM and crashes to the ground.

**MARSHALL**

See? I can't do it! I just can't!

**FUTURE TED (NARRATION)**

Kids, for you to understand this story, we have to go back a few years to Marshall's childhood in Minnesota.

**EXT. ERIKSEN BACKYARD - DAY**

A skating ramp, poorly constructed, surrounded on all sides by large piles of snow. The ramp is extremely steep, dropping by almost 90 degrees, and seems to have been made with sheets of plywood.

YOUNG MARSHALL stands on particularly tall pile of snow, level with the dropping point of the ramp. He is wearing rollerblades and a helmet and is flanked by YOUNG MARVIN and YOUNG MARCUS. They are both five inches taller than him, and poking his shoulders to egg him on.

**YOUNG MARVIN**

Come on! Do it!

**YOUNG MARCUS**

What are you, chicken?

**YOUNG MARSHALL**

No! I'm not chicken!

He steps forward to peer nervously over the edge and, as he does so, Young Marcus and Young Marvin push him down the ramp. He rolls down it at breakneck speed, SHOUTING, and careens off the opposite end, landing head-first in a pile of snow. He sinks into it until only his lower body is visible.

Young Marvin and Young Marcus LAUGH.

**YOUNG MARSHALL**

(muffled)

Guys? Guys? Help me!

Young Marvin and Young Marcus exit, still LAUGHING.

**YOUNG MARSHALL (CNT'D)**

(muffled)

I'll never rollerblade again!

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

**EXT. JEWELVILLE COMMUNITY GARDEN - NIGHT**

**FUTURE TED (NARRATION)**

And he kept that promise until that night in Jewelville.

**MARSHALL**

(from the ground)

I thought, after all these years, I could finally face my fears. But I couldn't. I'll never be brave enough to do _anything_.

He continues CRYING while Lily takes tentative steps closer to him.

**TED**

Marshall, that's not true at all. You're very brave, you...

He trails off as Lily leans down and wraps her arms around Marshall.

**TED (CNT'D)**

(enthusiastically)

Lily! Do you remember Marshall?

**LILY**

(as if she doesn't realize Ted has addressed her)

I'm not sure why, but makes me sad when you cry, large man.

**MARSHALL**

(concerned, but only vaguely)

What's with her?

**TED**

I'm not sure.

Robin, who has been watching the couple embrace, suddenly begins SNIFFLING as well. Marshall looks at Ted quizzically. Ted shrugs.

**TED (CNT'D)**

We're on our way to...(pauses, as if he's just realized something) But Marshall, you should come to! Didn't you say that you_ weren't_ afraid of the Wicked Witch?

**MARSHALL**

(wiping away tears)

Yeah?

**TED**

Well, we're going to see _The Wizard of Oz_! If you come with us, you might feel brave again!

**MARSHALL**

(starting to smile)

You know what? You're right.

He attempts to stand but, as he is regaining his balance, one of his rollerblades moves forward and he has to grab Lily for support.

**TED**

Maybe just carry the skates, though.

Marshall frowns.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

**EXT. JEWELVILLE CLASSICS THEATER - NIGHT**

An old-fashioned movie theater, complete with spotlights and a glowing marquis, advertising the 9 PM showing of _The Wizard of Oz_. A small crowd has formed, lining up to enter the theater, TALKING to one another as an EMPLOYEE sells tickets.

A large cluster of trees sits next to the theater and, out from these, come Ted and his friends. Marshall carries his rollerblades over one shoulder, closely followed by Lily who, though still confused, seems to like him. Robin walks behind them, slightly dejected.

Ted looks at his watch.

**TED**

8:57. Guys, we made it.

**LILY**

(shrilly)

_WOO!_

Several members of the line glance up at them, either curious or annoyed.

**TED**

Guys, are you ready to see _The Wizard of Oz_?

**ROBIN**

Are you?

Ted swallows and glances up at the marquis. He is still looking at it when the line begins to move forward. Robin is the only one to notice its progress and, as the last person enters the theater, she gestures to the Employee. The others follow her towards him with Ted bringing up the rear.

Robin begins TALKING to the man, asking for tickets, when Ted notices an old broom on the sidewalk. He bends down to pick it up.

**TED**

(to Employee)

Excuse me. Is this your broom?

**EMPLOYEE**

(stepping forward to look at it)

As a matter of fact, it _is_! Johnny must've left it outside when he was sweeping the street.

Ignoring Robin, he takes another step, and reaches out for the broom. Just as his fingers brush it, he snatches them back and glares suspiciously at Ted.

**EMPLOYEE**

Wait a minute. You're not just being nice to get free tickets are you?

**TED**

(shocked and sputtering)

What? No! No, of course not. I was intending to...I just -

**EMPLOYEE**

Well, it worked! Free tickets for all of you! Go on in.

He steps out of the friends' way, waving them through a pair of frosted glass doors. Marshall and Lily enter first, followed by Ted, who leans over to WHISPER to Robin.

**TED**

I'm a little scared.

**ROBIN**

That's obvious.

**TED**

No, I didn't mean of the movie -

**ROBIN**

(interrupting)

Yeah, yeah. Save it for the Wicked Witch. (smiles) It'll be great. Come on.

They enter the theater and the door shuts behind them.

**EXT. JEWELVILLE CLASSICS THEATER - NIGHT**

The same theater, roughly two hours later. People are streaming out of its doors, CHATTING animatedly. Some of them SING songs or REENACT scenes from the film.

Ted and his friends are the last to exit and all of them look extremely happy. Robin is wiping tears from her eyes. Marshall walks with new confidence. Lily has her arm around her husband. Last of all, comes Ted with a cheesy grin on his face.

**TED**

(cheerfully)

Wow! I can't believe I waited thirty-one years to watch that!

**ROBIN**

I can't believe (sniffles) that I cried that hard.

**MARSHALL**

Well, I'm just glad I found my courage again. I just wasn't myself, those last few hours.

Lily reaches up to pat his shoulder. He lets out a SHRIEK and jumps, before realizing it was her. The others LAUGH.

**LILY**

Well, I'm just glad I have my memory back.

**MARSHALL**

Yeah. I have a feeling that you calling me 'large man' would've gotten old pretty fast.

**LILY**

(lovingly)

I wish I'd had my large man to protect me in the garden. If he'd have followed me when I wandered off, I might've been saved from that freakishly large acorn.

Marshall smiles and kisses her head.

**TED**

Hey, do you guys mind if I use the bathroom? (turning back towards the theater) I'll be just a second.

**ROBIN**

No, not at all.

**LILY**

Yeah, go ahead. We'll be here.

Ted disappears through the frosted glass doors and is gone for just seconds when the group bursts out LAUGHING.

**MARSHALL**

I can't believe he fell for that! Great plan, Lily.

**LILY**

(bowing)

Thank you, thank you.

**ROBIN**

Yeah, it really worked out really well. I'm just wondering why we had to go through all that. Why not just_ ask_ him to go to the movie?

**MARSHALL**

Robin, Robin, Robin. You clearly don't understand Lily's diabolical genius. You see, if we had just _asked_ Ted to go to the movie, he would've been too scared.

**LILY**

We needed him to believe in _The Wizard_'s magic before he could experience it.

**MARSHALL**

Man, you know, the only thing that would've made this better is if we'd had a Toto.

**LILY**

Yeah, I know. That would've been just the touch we needed.

A particularly large group of people passes and the friends press against the wall to avoid them. They are just straightening up when Barney rounds the corner at a run and skids to a halt in front of them. He is wearing a dog costume, complete with a black nose, ears, and a tail.

The others LAUGH hysterically.

**MARSHALL**

What happened to you?

**BARNEY**

(breathing hard)

The dog lover. When she told me she wanted to put me on a leash and walk me, _this_ was not what I had in mind. I just managed to escape.

He pulls off the ears and begins rubbing furiously at his nose.

**ROBIN**

(to Lily)

Wow, Lily. I'm impressed.

**LILY**

I had nothing to do with that.

**BARNEY**

I think she gave me _fleas_.

The others step away from him and continue LAUGHING.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

**EXT. JEWELVILLE SKATE PARK - NIGHT**

A well-lit skate park, constructed of steel and concrete. It looks significantly safer than the one in Young Marshall's backyard.

Robin, Barney, and Lily stand on a strip of grass, watching Marshall and Ted, who stand on opposite ends of a ramp. They both wear rollerblading gear.

**TED**

(shouting)

Marshall, are you ready?

**MARSHALL**

(also shouting)

Nah, Ted. I don't think I can do it. (quieting) But that's okay. I know I'm brave...in my heart.

**LILY**

(shouting)

You're still my lion, baby!

**MARSHALL**

Thanks, babe!

He slides down the ramp and removes his rollerblades before looking at Ted.

**MARSHALL (CNT'D)**

Are you going to do it?

The scene freezes.

**FUTURE TED (NARRATION)**

Kids, it was then that I learned an important lesson about my friends and I.

The scene restarts.

**TED**

I think I will.

He plunges over the edge, SCREAMING, and narrowly avoids the other obstacles, before colliding with a chain-link fence and falling.

**TED (CNT'D)**

(moaning)

Ow.

**FUTURE TED (NARRATION)**

I'm braver than your Uncle Marshall.

FADE OUT

**END**

* * *

Thank you for reading. Whatever else you chose to do with this story is up to you...but please choose to review it.


End file.
